Orville Gant (episode)
Orville Gant is the fourth episode of the second season of How the West Was Won. It first aired on April 9, 1978. Plot Luke's attempt to foil the Flint gang's gold robbery scheme didn't go as planned. Zeb rescues a woman from two hide-cutters and is surprised to find a love from his past. When a certain guest arrives for Laura's wedding, second thoughts arise. Jessie fights for her life after being stung by a swarm of bees. - Source: wikipedia.org Cast Starring The Family Macahan *James Arness as Zeb *Fionnula Flanagan as Molly Culhane *Bruce Boxleitner as Luke *Kathryn Holcomb as Laura *William Kirby Cullen as Josh *Vicki Schreck as Jessie Guest starring *Richard Basehart as Colonel Flint *Ramon Bieri as General Sheridan *Lloyd Bridges as Orville Gant *Elyssa Davalos as Hillary Gant *Warren Kemmerling as Judge Rensen *Tim Matheson as Curt Grayson *Vera Miles as Beth *Ricardo Montalban as Satangkai *John Reilly as Jeremiah Taylor *William Shatner as Captain Harrison Co-starring *Lucille Benson as Miss Walker *William Boyett as Dr. Dupree *Pepe Callahan as Pedro *Bert Freed as Hank Jimson *Kristopher Marquis as Tommy Gant *Linwood McCarthy as Dr. Cox *Peggy McCay as Maggie Taylor *Sean McClory as Ben Dodge *Anita Noble as Maria *Henry O'Brien as Yucca *Tom Simcox as Marshal Logan *Martha Smith as Ellen Taylor Supporting cast *Ted Jordan as Charlie *Jim B. Smith as Hoadley Baker Crew (and other credits) Closing credits: *Directed by: Bernard McEveety *Directed by: Vincent McEveety *Written by: Calvin Clements *Written by: John Mantley *Written by: Jack Miller *Written by: Katharyn Michaelian Powers *Written by: Earl W. Wallace *Executive Story Consultant: Calvin Clements *Produced by: John G. Stephens *Executive Producer: John Mantley *Director of Photography: Edward R. Plante *Art Director: Arch Bacon *Associate Producer: John A. Fegan, Jr. *Edited by: Neil Macdonald, Mike Sangtok Pae, Steven C. Brown & Gregory Prance *Post Production Coordinators: Michael J. Sheridan & Ron Honthaner *Additional Editing: Robert H. Souders, Jr. *Developed for Television by: Albert S. Ruddy and Jim Byrnes *Music by: Jerrold Immel *Music Supervisor: Harry V. Lojewski *Set Decorator: Herman N. Schoenbrun *Music Editor: Frank T. Urioste *Sound Editor: John Riordan *Property Masters: Tommie Hawkins & Earl W. Huntoon, Jr. *Unit Production Manager: Hal Klein *Assistant Directors: Michael N. Kusley & Robert M. Beche *2nd Assistant Directors: Gerald Walsh & Carol Smetana *Script Supervisor: John C. Dutton *Sound: Bob Miller & Hal Watkins, C.A.S. *Men's Wardrobe: Ed Sunley *Women's Wardrobe: Gilda Craig *Makeup: Richard Cobos & Walter Schenck *Hairdressers: Joan Phillips & Mary Hadley *Casting: Polifroni/Sabba *Action Coordinator: Richard A. Lundin *Stunt Coordinator: Dean Smith *Special Effects: Chuck Schulthies *Locations by: Transcord Enterprises : "Bee sequences by Dr. Norman Gary, University of California at Davis" : "Charles M. Russell Paintings Courtesy of: '' * ''C. M. Russell Museum, Great Falls, Montana * Mackay Gallery, Montana Historical Society * Brown & Bigelow, A Saxon Company" "Filmed in METROCOLOR | Titles and Opticals MGM | Panaflex Camera and Lenses by PANAVISION" "A John Mantley Production" "In Association With MGM Television" Images How the West Was Won - Orville Gant - Image 1.png How the West Was Won - Orville Gant - Image 2.png How the West Was Won - Orville Gant - Image 3.png How the West Was Won - Orville Gant - Image 4.png How the West Was Won - Orville Gant - Image 5.png How the West Was Won - Orville Gant - Image 6.png How the West Was Won - Orville Gant - Image 7.png How the West Was Won - Orville Gant - Image 8.png Category:How the West Was Won episodes Category:Episodes